Poker Match
by ren-mccullers
Summary: Paige thinks she can win Spencer on Poker and then they make a bet. Paily with a little bit of Sparia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Paige was holding Emily's hand while they walked to the Hastings's front door. She was a little bit nervous because the last time she spend time with Emily's friends her competitive behavior almost take over her and she and Spencer ended up having a little tension between them.

Emily pulled her into a kiss as soon as they stepped in front of the Hastings's door. She knew that her girlfriend knew she was tense and the kiss was only a way to calm her down. It actually worked; her muscles relaxed and her heartbeat slowed down, but only until Emily slip her tongue on her bottom lip, a silent request for Paige to open her mouth and let it in. The girl shivered, Emily knew her too well, she knew that it was all it takes to ignite her fire, the kiss heated as Paige opened her mouth and her girlfriend gasped into her lips, Emily's breath hitting the back of the other girl's throat, their tongues almost meeting half away. They didn't hear the door shoot open.

"Get a room!" Hanna was standing there with a grin on her face and her arms crossed.

The girls ended the kiss, Paige faced her foot blushing a little bit and trying not to look to Hanna. Emily kissed her again, now just a peck on the lips, hold her hand crossing their fingers and walked through the door.

"They couldn't wait until they were alone" - The blonde said while they were sitting on the Hastings's living room. "They were making out by the door"

Aria giggled.

"C'mon Em, if you wanted to spend the night alone with Paige you just had to say it..."

Emily rolled her eyes while putting some drinks in two glasses for her and Paige.

"We can't be alone. Our parents are at home" she said before drinking the entire content of her glass and now she was adding some more.

"Too bad you guys have to hang out with us..." - Spencer said in a sarcastic tone, looking at Paige.

"Actually it was my idea to come over. Drinking party is a really good way to relax" As an attempt to bring peace Paige said it trying to smile at Spencer, who was going to say something back but was interrupted by Emily.

"Can't you just shut up and enjoy your drink?"

"Ow, how strong is this thing, Em?" Spencer said it pretending to get offended by the other girl's tag question. "I was just going to agree with McCullers" Spencer was looking at Paige again, but now there was a friendly smile on her face, maybe it was because of the alcohol, but the attempt of truce was worth it.

"By the way Emily..." - Aria started "You shouldn't tell Spencer to shut up..."

"Yeah, the last time you did you had to swim naked at the lake" Hanna completed, smiling at the memory.

Paige choked what made everybody on the room, except for Emily, start laughing uncontrollably. They were wiping tears from their eyes while Paige was trying to recover from the choke.

"You... you did what?!" she said between coughs.

"Sorry we didn't invite you to see it Paige, it was last week when you were visiting your grandparents" - Spencer said trying to stop laughing.

Paige looked at her girlfriend blushing sorely and wishing to be able to kill her friends with just one look, but the only information her brain registered was the fact that the goddess-looking girl was swimming. Naked. Her mind was already in the gutter as she tried to recreate the scene in her head:

_Emily was probably a little drunk; she started by slipping her jeans and underwear down those goddess legs, slowly, bending over to lift her ass in the air as she steps out of it. Then bringing her fingers to the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it out over her head. Unhooking the bra on her back, sliding the left strap under her arm then doing the same thing with the right. Her breasts now exposed, Paige could only think on how beautiful and unbelievably soft they were, except maybe for hard nipples._

_Then finally she was walking in slow motion toward the lake, her flawless skin shining thanks to the moonlight reflected on the lake's water..._

It was a magnificent vision but she was - unfortunately - brought up to reality when a cushion hit her head.

"Wake up McCullers!" Spencer said. All the three girls laughing harder than before as they watched Paige's confused reaction when the cushion Hanna had thrown hit her right on the face.

Aria had tears rolling down her cheeks. - "Take your mind out of the gutter!"

Hanna could barely speak. - " Oh... my... God... she's... she's drooling".

But Emily was only paying attention on her girlfriend the entire time. She knew what Paige was thinking, desire and the lust she saw in her eyes made something between her legs get hot. Since they were sitting next to each other on the couch, Emily's natural reaction was to jump over Paige to kiss her hard and make out with her right there, but before she could move a muscle, the other girl got up and went toward the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of some blue liquid and filled her glass with it, drinking half of what was in the glass when she walked back to the couch. Emily had to smile at Paige's attempt to cool off and clear her thoughts; it was really cute and funny. Even her neck was red due to the embarrassment of being getting caught having hot inappropriate thoughts about Emily.

"So, what did you do to end up at the lake?" Paige asked Emily, trying to sound indifferent while the other girls were trying to stop laughing. It was Spencer who answered it with a proud smile.

"She told me to shut up because I said I could beat all of them on poker. I proved her I could," she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen to take another bottle of wine.

"Really? Three of you and you couldn't stop her?" Emily shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Spencer is actually a badass on poker"

"That we'll see, short stuff..." Paige said, getting up too.

"Did she just call me short stuff?" Aria raised an eyebrow and looked to Emily, who was now trying to suppress a laugh.

Paige stood up in front of Spencer as the girl came back from the kitchen. "I bet I can stop you in poker, Hastings"

Everyone looked at Spencer at the same time with a little concern. The girl just sat down on the armchair she was before, right in front of the couch Paige and Emily were, and answered Paige without looking at her but with a smirk on her face.

"What will you do if you can't?"

"I don't know...anything. It's up to you."

"Hmm..." She thought for a second. "What about you perform a strip tease until you're in your undies? It can be for Emily, but all of us will have to watch it..."

Paige almost regretted challenging Spencer, especially when she looked over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend's eyes light up to the idea of a strip tease for her. Emily wouldn't be cheering for Paige to win.

"Alright, I'll do it. But if you lose... you will have to kiss Aria. On the lips."

"Do you have some problem with me today?!"

"C'mon, you have to cooperate, short stuff," Emily said, giggling.

"What did you just-"

"I'll do it" - Spencer said cutting off Aria. "I'll kiss her if I lose".

"Then we have a deal, Hastings," Paige said as she and Spencer shook hands.

"Why is no one asking me if I've agreed with it?" Aria complained, now sitting up on the carpet she was laying on with Hanna, but nobody paid attention on her.

"So, I think your only hope is Paige not winning the bet."

Hanna was clearly enjoying herself with the entire situation, while Aria rolled her eyes and drank all the content from her glass.

"I'm gonna need more to endure this..." She said while shaking her cup and getting up from the floor to start walk to the kitchen.

"Aria, can you pick up the cards? Since you're already up," Spencer asked. "They are on my bedroom-" The girl started to walk towards the stairs, but Paige cut in.

"No need. I've got that covered." She took the cards from her jeans pocket and handed them to Spencer.

The girl raised an eyebrow when she looked to the cards, they were old, and some parts you couldn't even see the numbers and symbols very well. What actually took Hastings' attention was the figure in the middle of each card... half naked girls wearing only the low half of their bikinis and making very sexy poses.

"I never thought you'd like these kind of things McCullers. It seems that what they say is true: the innocent looking ones are the worst," she said, looking into the cards as she shuffled them. The girl stopped when she saw a specific card, everyone looked at her with a curious gaze, except for Paige who just smirked.

"The joker?" The swimmer girl asked, when she noticed Spencer open her mouth a little as her eyes open wide. Since the answer was just a nod she was now trying to hold a laugh. Hanna was about to ask what was on that card but Spencer just threw it on the coffee table for everyone to see. There was a completed naked woman lying down on her back with her legs spread showing everything for anyone who wanted to see. The card seemed like it was new, much more preserved than the others what made even the details of the lady's parts visible, the four girls remained in silence as their eyes moved from the joker card to Paige and then back to the card. She had already given up trying to hold the laughter, the face of the four ones were too hilarious.

"Are you a perv or something?" Aria asked finally breaking the silence.

"Hahaha... Not really."

"Ok Paige, who are you trying to fool?" Hanna questioned taking the card from the coffee table to see it better.

"I'm not fooling anyone" The girl said looking to Emily that had an eyebrow raised. "That set of cards belonged to my grandpa. He used to work in a casino in LA before he met my grandma. He gave it to me last week as a gift."

"What an interesting grandfather you have, McCullers" Emily said trying to imitate Spencer.

"Indeed". The girl answered and winked to her girlfriend.

"Alright," Hanna grabbed all the cards and started to give five of them to everyone "Let's start this thing already. Best of five, right?"

Everyone agreed and they started the poker match.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Paige drank all the content of her glass as she stared at Spencer and tried to read her. She noticed the girl didn't let a single expression run over her face, just like her grandpa when they played cards together. This thing will be a little complicated but she knows she's a hell of a poker player and it would probably be an easier task than winning against her grandpa. She'd be able to do it. Everyone looked to each other as their hands were ready to be shown. Aria put her cards on the coffee table first.

"Two pairs"

"One pair," Hanna announced as she threw her cards over the table. "I lost already."

Next was Emily. "Two pairs"

Paige and Spencer held their hands for some seconds, in some kind of stare contest then Paige let a tiny smile escape and showed her cards. "Flush"

"Yeah, it's a good hand, McCullers..." Spencer said, putting her cards on the table. "But not good enough... Full house". she said with smile on her face trying to provoke Paige. The girl just smiled back, there were no worries the game had just began.

"Second round. Give me the cards" Aria was clearly in a rush to end this game since Spencer would probably win so she started to shuffle their cards again and then gave five of them to everyone.

Hanna won the second round and started to say something about going to be kissed and be given a lap dance because she would kick everybody's ass but then Spencer won the third round and Paige the last two. They had set before that in each round the losers would have to drink, so by the end of the fifth round everyone was pretty high.

"So, I think that's a draw". Aria said looking from Spencer to Paige.

"Hm, not so fast... I think we need a winner, right Spencer?"

"Yeah Emily... We need a winner or you just really want that strip tease". Spencer answered giggling.

Paige looked at her girlfriend with disbelief; she was actually craving for her to lose. She shook her head pretending she was disappointed and Emily gave her the best version of drunk puppy dog's eyes she had.

Spencer took all the cards to shuffle them. "Alright McCullers, prepare to take your clothes off".

"Wait up..." Paige started. "Let's make another bet. A better one"

"A better one?" Spencer looked to her with intrigued eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if you lose you'll have to make out with Aria for one minute. But truly make out, kissing with tongue and everything".

Spencer thought about it for a minute. "Ok. But if you lose, the strip tease will have to be until you're naked."

If it was another situation Paige would never agree to do something that could result in her being naked but she was already too drunk, and she trusted enough in Emily and in those girl; they would never do something to hurt her.

"Deal Hastings; let's do this"

"Hahaha, are you guys sexually frustrated or are you just the perv kind of drunk people?" Aria was way too far gone to complain about the new bet.

Hanna took the cards from Spencer and gave five of them to the two girls. Paige looked to her cards, it was a good hand but since Spencer seemed to be really inspired tonight she decided to change two cards and as she did she checked Spencer expression and she knew she would probably be in a huge trouble because the Hastings girl wasn't even trying to hide the smirk on her face, maybe it was just an attempt to distract Paige but it was kinda working, the only thing she could think was that she would be naked in front of everyone in a few seconds.

Spencer changed only one card and she was now laughing. Yeah, Paige was fucked up. Aria took a look in the cards Spencer had and smiled, a clearly sign of relief.

"Ready to show the cards?" Spencer asked confident and enjoying herself with Paige's worried face. The girl just shrugged and put her cards on the coffee table but still turned down then Spencer showed her cards. The other three girls had perplexed faces as they looked into the Hastings's straight flush.

"Paige... Witch song do you want for the strip tease?" Aria said giggling.

"I think Emily should pick up the song. Em?" Hanna asked

"Hm... I think 3 by Britney will do it"

Paige looked at her a little bit worried. "Babe, you're not trying to tell me something here, are you?" The grin on her face letting everyone knows she was just kidding. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Haha" She laughed sarcastically "You know I just like the song..."

"Well, liking it or not you will have to wait until another opportunity... Royal flush" Paige said turning her cards up. "Sorry, babe"

The four girls stared at the cards with their mouths open as Paige took another sip from her cup and watched as Aria's expression changed from surprised to hesitant, Emily's to disappointed, Spencer's to confused while Hanna just burst into laughter.

"Well Hastings, told ya I could win. Now I think you have a task to complete..."

Spencer got up from the armchair breathing heavily and rolling her eyes, she looked to Paige as she sat in front of Aria on the floor. "There will be pay back..." Then she looked deep into Aria's eye and slowly got closer and closer to her, the other girl was kinda hypnotised she was already moisting her lips but as they were almost connecting with Spencer's the Hastings backed off a little bit.

"Wait". The she said. "I need some of it" Then she drank all the content of Aria's glass she had in her hand. The other girl shook her head trying to think straight.

"You could have just asked for the drink". Spencer giggled a bit as she left the glass on the floor and without any warning closed the distance between the two of them. Aria's lips were supposed to be soft, I mean, Spencer had always heard Emily say that girl's lips are softer, but she wasn't expecting them to be THIS soft and they even came with a bonus taste of cherry. She slid her tongue over the bottom one wishing the taste of cherries were more intense and heard Aria gasping. Next she felt a hot tongue meeting hers and a shock was sent through her body because all those incredible sensations were even stronger. She started to battle with Aria's hot muscle inside the other girl's mouth as they slowly laid down on the floor. The warmth was comfortable; she never thought she could feel this pleasure with just one kiss. Kissing Aria felt like home more than anything else ever did. With all those feelings she grabbed the hem of Aria's shirt and slowly slid her hand underneath it, the smooth skin was amazing, hot to the touch. She reached the bra and unhooked it, she heard a moan and without any second guessing she placed her palm over the breast. The moan got louder as she pinched the hard nipple and kissed Aria roughly.

She had forgotten they were not alone and since Aria was enjoying it she probably had forgotten too but they were reminded by Hanna basically pushing Spencer off of Aria.

"Alright, if this ends up in the bedroom I'll have to sleep in the couch and I don't feel like it"

The other girls were perplexed.

"Well, that was hot..." Emily said.

"Yeah... Really hot," Paige completed.

"Looks like we've impressed the gay ones" Spencer said getting up and helping Aria to do the same. "Time to go to bed"

"Are you guys sure I won't be a third wheel?" Hanna asked and everybody laughed as they went upstairs except for Aria who didn't manage to hear anything but her heart humming on her chest while she was still trying to catch her breath.

Aria and Hanna went to Spencer's bedroom with her while Paige and Emily went to a guest's room to have more privacy since Spencer insisted it to be that way.

"Well, you really are good at poker. Any other secret skills I don't know?" Emily asked as she took off her clothes and a laid down on the mattress wearing only her underwear and a bra.

"Hm... I think I can read you pretty easily. But it's not exactly a secret skill". Paige said unhooking her belt. "And what I'm reading right now is that you are really disappointed that I won". She stopped what she was doing and sat right next to Emily to soothe her trying not to laugh at her pouty face.

The girl that was laid down went to sitting position. "But you have never done a strip tease for me and I've done quite a few for you".

Paige grinned at the memories. "Remember I said I would do it for you in the next opportunity?" Emily just shrugged and Paige felt in awe. Her girlfriend looked like a little child whose parents didn't allow her to play with her favorite toy. "Well..." Paige moved her head looking around. "This seems like an opportunity".

* * *

**I didn't plain to write anything more for Spencer and Aria. So if you guys want me to move things further for them just let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took this long to update but here it is. That's the final chapter (maybe). Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 03

"It seems like an opportunity" Paige said with a grin on her face. Emily's eyes open wide, the fact that her girlfriend was actually planning on do something like this for her was exciting because she knew Paige was kind of shy, and the idea of her freeing herself like this was definitely a turn on.

Paige blushed a little bit as Emily stared at her but she didn't avoid the gaze, the confidence grew on her as her girlfriend's eyes got darker, filled with desire. So before Emily started kissing her and they eventually forgot about their little moment Paige got up from the bed and went to the other side of the room indicating the chair that was there for Emily to sit down; as she was feeling comfortable the swimmer girl positioned herself in front of her girlfriend.

"So... Hm... I think you should pick out a song." She said nervously caressing the back of her neck.

"Paige, you don't have to do this if you don't want to". Emily tried to sound like she would be ok if the other girl gave up but it wasn't genuine. Paige sighed, she could feel how much Em wanted that strip tease so she shook all the embarrassment away, nothing would make her feel better than please Emily, maybe the only exception was being pleasured by her. So in a single movement she sat on her girlfriend's lap, pressing their bodies together. Emily shuddered, a little startled by the sudden move but wrapped her arms around her anyway then Paige whispered in her ear.

"Of course I want do this. Just pick up a song...". She kissed Emily's cheek and got up.

The girl checked her phone for some seconds, selected the music but didn't press play, she just handed it over to Paige.

"Is that one okay?"

The swimmer girl smirked and just signed with her head. She looked at the phone's display as the Britney Spears's song was waiting to be played and took a deep breath. Paige pressed play and the music filled the air, she threw the phone on the bed after being sure it was as loud as possible.

Emily froze as she saw Paige moving her hips from left to right as the song was counting 1, 2, 3. She slowly moved down, putting the palms of her hands on the floor then in a even slower pattern she lift herself until she was standing again as her hands were hovering over her leg, up her thigh and when it finally reached her hip she grabbed the hem of the shirt and brought it up until it was off her. She threw it somewhere on the room and walked towards Emily unhooking her belt, she took it off as she sat on Em's lap again pressing her toned muscles against her. The brunette wrapped her arms around her making sure there was no space between them but when she tried to kiss her girlfriend she avoided her lips and looked into her eyes so intensely that Emily shivered. If the eyes were the window of the soul, Paige was seeing everything that was there to be seen. A playful grin was on her lips as the hold she had on Emily's shoulders moved down the arms until her hands, the girl felt something putting her hands together in the back of the chair and then she noticed Paige had tied her with the belt.

"No touching". The swimmer whispered in her ear in a husky voice. She got up from her, stood up and turned around so the brunette was staring at her back. As the chorus started she rocked her hips from right to left, she tugged her jeans down just until her butt was visible. Paige bent over and Emily's heart stopped, her full ass lifted in the air and moved with the music counting 1, 2, 3 again. Something that was pulsing between her legs was now inching she could feel her center completely wet and the fact that she couldn't reach Paige made her even more frustrated. Her girlfriend went to the standing position again as she step out of the jeans, she turned around and looked straight to her eyes, Emily didn't avoid her gaze but she could see, even not taking her eyes away from Paige's, that the girl was sliding the bra straps down her arms; she sat on her lap for the third time and rested one of her hands on Em's shoulder and the other hand went to her own head gripping her hair on the top of it letting her neck exposed. Emily tried to connect her lips with the exposed skin but the brunette was pushed back and the other girl began to move her hips back and forth rhythmically, trying to rub her center against her belly. The brunette basically melted considering how sexy it was, Em could feel the wetness since she was wearing only her undies.

Paige finally kissed her; those delicious lips were a relief to that amazing torture. Emily natural reaction was to wrap her hands around her girlfriend but she was tied up so she put all her feelings into that kiss. It made her breathless; she smiled when she noticed Paige was left breathless as well. The swimmer girl pulled away from the kiss only to unhook her bra and cover Emily's eyes with it. As the song came to its slow part Paige kissed her neck then down her collarbone while her hands hovered her sides until she reach the hem of the underwear never stopping moving her hips with the song.

She was now making circles with her hips on Em's lap and pulling down the fabric that was separating their skins. She stood up in the same place, with Emily between her legs and took off Emily's underwear then as the song came to its final chorus Paige sat on her lap again pressing her against Emily and moving her hips as the song was counting 1, 2, 3 for the last time. The brunette felt her girlfriend completely naked on her lap, she deduced that the big ending was Paige driving her insane by doing the sexiest thing she could ever imagine: Roll her hips in a circle manner and with the both of them being naked Emily could feel her girlfriend's wetness being transferred to her skin, if she was turned on before now she was insanely horny, so in response to Paige's moves she started to move her own hips, their cores meeting slightly. All the sensations were intensified by the fact she couldn't either see anything because of the bra covering her eyes or touch anything due to the belt restricting her hands.

The song finally ended and Paige stopped moving, she kissed Emily on the cheek and got up to free her girlfriend's hands and eyes then she came back to face Emily.

"So, it was good?"

The brunette faced her girlfriend for 0.9 seconds and literally jumped on her, kissing her hard and walking back to the bed. They felt on the mattress in a single movement, Em took her bra off and laid down with Paige below her.

"It was perfect. And now I'm going to show you how much I liked it". She whispered on the swimmer girl ear in a sexy voice.

Emily could feel the smell coming from between their legs increasing as they started to move against each other, her center getting wetter while she felt Paige's doing the same. She moved her hands downwards to reach the lips that were soft and unbelievable hot. As Em began to move her fingers in there - but without penetrating her - Paige started to moan her name and moved her hands to Emily's ass trying to connect them even more, she lightly squeezed it with both hands resulting in the brunette moving her index finger to her entrance but still not penatrating her, she was just provoking, wishing to drive Paige as insane as she was a few moments ago because of that strip tease.

The grip in her butt tightened as the swimmer girl tried to control her moves and sounds, Emily knew she knew that it was a sweet torture she must handle, the brunette wanted to pleasure her girlfriend in a way she has never done before. Em moved one finger inside, just half in and then moved out, Paige gasped at the lack of contact then Emily did the same thing but now with two fingers, her girlfriend's sounds getting louder. She kissed Paige, roughly, as their bodies moved in sync with Emily's fingers outside her entrance.

Her head moved downwards kissing and nibbling Paige's neck and collarbone until she found one of the erected nipples and soundly sucked it.

"Fuck, Emily..."

The brunette slid her tongue around the hard tip and bit it as Paige moaned and tried to press their bodies together even more, she should be beyond desperate right now and Em wanted her to free herself even more, so, without any warning she inserted two fingers in her channel and thrusted her fast, just to discover she was wetter than ever. Emily noticed her girlfriend's hips moving in sync with her fingers and used her own hips to fuck her harder, their bodies still moving together like a well-practiced dance.

Paige started to shudder and was about to have her release so Emily stopped all her moves and got off of her. The swimmer girl looked at her terrified, but Emily quickly laid down right next to her and kissed her holding her waist with one hand, she moved her kiss to the swimmer's neck then to her ear; she sucked the earlobe and whispered:

"I'll give you everything that you want but only if you ride my tongue".

Paige looked a little bit startled but Emily kept her gaze at her trying to have her girlfriend as confident as she was some minutes ago. She saw Paige take a deep breath and move up her with the knees in both sides of her waist. The brunette rested her hands in her girlfriend's ass, squeezing it lightly and pulling her forward until her head was between her knees. The smell coming from her core was intoxicating and the wetness was already dripping in her jaw, her girlfriend was soaked. Emily slid her tongues in her lips as she pressed the swimmer girl to make her hips get lower so she could lick all the wet spot between Paige's legs. The girl did what she was asked to but not completely, the brunette could barely touch her with her tongue. She broke the contact moving her hips up.

Again she moved downwards, a little bit further this time and Emily could move her hot muscle inside her folds but only for a short time because Paige moved upwards again. Em noticed she was doing it as a desperate attempt to not come already since every tiny contact her tongue made with the other girl's insides resulted in her groaning and gasping as she trembled over Emily; Paige was determined to ride her tongue, so she lowered her hips even more on Emily's mouth and didn't break the contact this time, her curses and moans getting louder by the second but she didn't seem to care if the girls in the other room would hear them because she fully rested her hips on the brunette's mouth and Emily could finally taste her properly. And she tasted like heaven, it was better than honey and more addictive than any drug on earth; Em slid her tongue up and down her girlfriend's wetness circling her clit then kissing the hard mount right before sucking it.

After a few seconds she finally moved the hot muscle all over the mount again. By now Paige was moving against her mouth shamelessly so she moved her tongue into Paige's insides feeling another round of her juices coming from her. Em penetrated her in a circle pattern moving her tongue in the hot channel, always guided by the loud moans, then she started to move it in and out and pinched the girl's clit with her fingers. Paige didn't last much longer, she felt the swimmer girl above her lose the rhythm she was moving her hips as she tried to suppress a scream, resulting in Emily's name coming from her mouth as a growl.

When the wave of pleasure ceased she helped her girlfriend to lay down on the mattress as the aftershocks were still running through her body. Em remained in silence next to her caressing her hair while Paige tried steady her breath still very quiet; she slowly turned her head to face Emily and when their eyes met they smiled to each other and the brunette came even closer to her, making herself comfortable in her arms.

"Urgh... I have to wake up in 4 hours". Paige said pulling the blankets towards them.

Emily raised an eyebrow. She was not escaping the question "So... Did you like it?"

"Hm... " Paige shifted her weight a few times. "Well, it was the first time we did like this... So, hm..."

Em looked at her in awe; she was blushing so much that even her neck was red. The brunette's smile became bigger.

Paige looked to the other side avoiding her gaze but after some seconds she gave up "Ok. Right, I liked it"

Emily giggled. "Yeah, I noticed..."

The swimmer girl faced her again. "I wanna see how much you will be laughing like this when it's your turn..."

"I thought you said you have to wake up in a few hours..."

Paige just sighed and kissed her forehead. "Luck you, Fields. Luck you."

* * *

**That's it. Thank you guys for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took so long but here is the Sparia chapter.

* * *

Aria was the first to reach Spencer's bedroom, her heartbeat still loud in her ears as she got ready for bed. There was some laughter outside the room, something about Paige and Emily but she didn't care; all she wanted was to quickly fall asleep to avoid talking or even looking to Spencer again tonight. She wanted to close her eyes and let the alcohol erase every memory of what had just happened, but her heart didn't seem to calm down even with her already under the blankets.

The door slammed open and her eyes closed automatically. She could hear Hanna and Spencer giggling as they tripped inside the room. Aria felt like a child for pretending to be asleep, but she was afraid that one single look at Spencer would give away the storm the kiss has created inside her. She had been friends with the Hastings for long enough to know she was the best observer of them; she could bet the other girl had already noticed something was odd with her, so she didn't want to take any risks.

Aria heard the noise of something heavy falling and the two others girls started laugh.

"Shhh. Aria is already sleeping," Spencer said, trying to sound serious but still giggling.

"I know, genius. But is not my fault that my right foot was in the way of my left foot when I tried to walk."

"Actually it is." Aria said, opening her eyes and getting up. She looked at her blonde friend sitting on the floor, and they laughed it off as the two of them helped Hanna to climb on the bed.

A few minutes later everyone was ready to sleep, all three of them on the same bed with Aria between the others two. Only their breaths could be heard on the room until the blonde girl started to mumble something as a sign she was fast asleep.

"She doesn't shut up even when she's sleeping," Spencer said, sighing heavily.

Aria remained quiet; she was lying down on her side facing her blonde friend but still could feel Spencer tossing.

"Why are you still mad at me? Aria, it was just a stupid bet, you don't have to-"

"Stupid?" The short girl asked, whispering and turning to look at Spencer. She felt like the other girl was saying that her feelings were insignificant.

She knew what she felt and knew what that might mean; she had watched one of her friends go through it. She was scared. The kiss was a lot of things, but it wasn't insignificant. "Really, Spence? Stupid? And I thought your vocabulary was more sophisticated"

She turned again, giving her back to the taller girl.

"Aria, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to sleep."

"I won't let you until you tell why you're still mad. Look, I'm sorry... Aria!"

The silence filled the room for a few minutes, only eventually disturbed by Hanna's mumble.

"I'm mad because you lost and you don't even care!"

They were still whispering in an attempt to not wake Hanna up. Their friend was sleeping like stone and had no idea what was going on, but neither did Spencer. What Aria just said didn't make any sense. The Hastings girl doesn't like to lose a bet, so of course it was a big deal for her that she had lost to McCullers. She also knew that she couldn't let her competitive personality take the best of her though; that's why she called it stupid.

Aria got involved and she had a reason to be mad. But why did it seem she was talking about something else?

Spencer took a deep breath and decided to try to sleep, but the moment she closed her eyes a song was heard coming from the other room and it clicked to her what was going on.

"It wasn't stupid, Aria. I care enough about you to know that. Do you want to talk?"

"Not sure."

"Please? Just talk to me."

After a moment Spencer watched as the other girl turned again to face her. She could tell Aria wanted to say something important by the way she was looking into her eyes, but all she did was burst into a quiet laughter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't. Not with that song playing".

Spencer started to giggle with one of her hands in her mouth to muffle the noise, and everything felt easier by now.

"Looks like Em got what she wanted."

Aria nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at the Hastings girl.

"Maybe everyone did," She said getting closer slowly, "even if they only realized it now." Aria's lips touched Spencer's and her mind was taken by the softness. The kiss didn't last long, but it didn't need to be.

"Are we sure about this, Aria?" Spencer faced the chocolate eyes, her heart racing as she let the reality in front of her sink in.

"No, not sure, but maybe we just have to figure things out. I think we should talk to Emily sometime later." Aria linked their fingers and kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep"

Spencer felt the usual uneasiness in her chest subside as she started to comprehend that she might love the really tiny person holding her hands more than she first thought.

_x_

Spencer ran down the stairs as soon as she heard the doorbell. Aria was coming and they had the house for themselves. Things were less complicated than she thought they would be; their parents and of course their friends were more than ok with the relationship. They had even gone on a double date with Paige and Emily. It seemed like things didn't have to be all about drama in Rosewood, and since their parents were ok with everything nothing else mattered. Not that the people in that city would care about who you're dating anyway.

She opened the door and the biggest smile crossed her lips, matching the girl's in front of her.

"Hey, little one."

Aria slapped her arm as she stepped inside.

"I told you not to call me that". She tried to sound angry, but when she slid her hands through Spencer's neck and gave her a peck on the lips she knew the message was betrayed. Spencer giggled.

"I know you think it's cute"

"It is".

Aria kissed her again, but this time more intensely. Aria's mouth crushed against hers, then she nibbled her lower lip and Spencer couldn't stop the moan from escaping, making Aria slid her tongue along the very same lip, demanding excess. Spencer opened her mouth just enough and the other girl invaded her with her tongue. People used to underestimate Aria but when it was about driving Spencer crazy with a kiss, the girl could be more determined than the others all together, by the way she was using her wet muscle against Spencer's the tall girl could already feel her knees getting weak, she needed to hold herself somewhere so she started to walk them to the couch.

She felt Aria letting herself fall when they got there and she didn't think twice before covering her girlfriend's body with her own.

The kisses went down to her neck and the next thing she felt was a suck at her pulse point that sent a shiver down her spine; slowly Aria moved to her collarbone as she eased the tie and undid the first two buttons of her shirt. Spencer's head started to spin when hands reached her stomach and kept going downwards. She leaned down to capture Aria's soft lips, the Hastings girl needed something to remind her that they were actually still and not spinning around in the living room; she bit the lower lip slightly then slid her tongue all over in a sexy way, determined to make her girlfriend as dizzy as she was. They kissed again as Aria undid the button of her jeans and tugged it down just enough to reach her ass, Spencer slid her tongue inside her girlfriend's hot mouth and she could hear the short girl letting a moan escape; their strong muscles were wrestling and Aria didn't waste any time to pull her down into her, getting them impossible closer, as she started to move her hips shamelessly against Spencer and squeezed her butt.

The taller girl was about to lose it, the arousal had almost fully consumed her mind, the feeling of her girlfriend sliding into her and the sound of moans and heavy breaths was all she could be aware of.

"Wa- Wait...". She managed to say between gasps.

"What's wrong?"

Aria had stopped all her movements and the Hastings girl could sense her trembling clit arguing against it.

"Oh, God. There's nothing wrong". She said getting up from the couch, trying to catch her breath. "It's just that... Maybe we should go upstairs?"

Aria just smiled and got up to walk towards the stairs, inviting Spencer to hold her hand and follow her.

"Let's go".

Spencer was feeling nervous when they got into her room, she had spent most part of the afternoon cleaning, lighting candles and getting everything ready for when Aria would arrive, she wanted their first time to be as perfect as it could be, but she was also known for overdoing things and now she was starting to think that the trail of rose's petals leading them to the bed was too much. She froze at the door as Aria stepped inside.

She could only see Aria's back as the girl walked towards the bed, following the petals. The silence was killing her. Spencer was afraid of what the girl in front of her would be thinking, afraid to say something and ruin the moment, afraid of don't say anything and things may end up even worse. Her heart missed a bit when Aria turned to face her.

"Are you coming?"

The girl was standing in front of the bed and invited Spencer to join her, letting her know that once again she let her worriers overtake her, everything was ok and as long as Aria was smiling at her like that, things would remain this way.

She took a step towards her girlfriend and the short girl didn't wait, she closed the distance between them and laced her arms around her neck, crushing their lips together. Softness, strawberries and a tight grip at her hair were everything her brain could register while the short girl tortured her with her tongue, but once the grip loosened she could feel hands moving downward.

The urge for each other they felt downstairs was back and she felt a familiar sensation between her legs, it started to cloud her thoughts as Aria undid the last button of her shirt and slid it off her shoulders, still moving her lips against hers.

Spencer was at ease. Soft kisses went down her neck only stopping as she reached the hem of Aria's shirt and took it off of her, leaving the smooth and white skin exposed except for the black laced bra. She swallowed hard then lips met her neck again but now they were sucking at her pulse point.

She couldn't hold back the moan and she knew Aria was smiling because she started to suck even harder (she will have some trouble hiding that mark later) at the same time she slid the zipper of jeans. Before Spencer could have any other reaction, Aria pushed her on the bed, making her sit on the edge and slowly tugged her own jeans down before kneeling on the floor in front of Spencer's opened legs. She started to kiss inside her thighs, eventually nibbling the skin. The Hastings girl was breathing heavily, her hands griping the sheets and she braced herself as her girlfriend's tongue got closer and closer to her core. She was incredible wet already but when Aria teased tasting her through the fabric of her underwear her eyes shut and she felt them rolling in the back of her head; she gasped a mix of pleasure and frustration.

"Aria... Please..." The girl stopped her movements and looked at her.

"Please what?"

She tried to concentrate and be able to say more than a word at once, it was hard to focus on anything else when Aria was between her legs.

"I-l need you...please... Stop teas- OH, FUCK". She licked Spencer center again, pressing her tongue firmly against her mound. Her whole body jerked and she almost came undone right there.

The shorter girl was very vocal on bed, and Spencer really liked to emphasize it all the time, of course when Aria had the chance she would always try to make Spencer talk a lot during sex, that's why she liked to tease her so much. She could probably play this game for hours, but Spencer never tried to figure out how long exactly. Her body would always ache without Aria's touch, so she would rather say what she wanted right away.

"Please, fuck me already!"

Spencer held her breath and watched as her girlfriend leaning down and kissing the skin right above the waistband of her underwear, then she moved downward a bit, captured the waistband with her teeth and seductively tugged it down Spencer's legs.

She let go her breath in a gasp as a wet tongue touched her with no barriers. She could feel it sliding between her folds , all over her clit then moving in and out of her. As the hot muscle explored her she couldn't help but say her girlfriend's name between moans, one hand still with a tight grip on the sheets and the other laced with Aria's who somehow knew she needed something to hold on to, that she needed Aria to hold her.

The short girl added two fingers inside of her and it didn't take much longer for Spencer to go over the edge. Her hips rolling in sync with the fingers inside of her while a hot tongue was pressed against her clit. As the orgasm died out she could feel Aria kissing her upwards until she found her lips and Spencer tasted herself in the kiss, she couldn't help but smile, that was extremely sexy.

She waited until her breath was even and she could actually move her legs again to lay completely on the bed bringing her girlfriend with her then flipped them around, she was now straddling Aria's hips. They looked at each other, words weren't necessary, their eyes said everything. Spencer leaned down with a grin on her lips, but before they could even meet Aria's they heard a beep sound on Spencer desk followed by the same sound coming from Aria's bag. She went to sitting position again, concern all over her eyes. She should have known, today was going too good to be true.

She got up and reached for her phone as Aria did the same, when she looked at the screen there was an SOS text from Emily. Spencer turned to confirm if Aria got the same thing. And there it was another SOS text, now from Hanna.

"Let's go". She said picking up her clothes. "I'll try to call Paige".

"Ok. I'll call Caleb".


	5. Chapter 5

Poker match chapter 05

You feel energy flow through you as soon as your body hit the water and you start to work on your laps.

Swimming had always been your sweet escape, the place to calm your nerves, that you feel at ease. But since you started to date Emily one more thing was add to that, you have been catching yourself thinking about her when you were on the water, glimpses of your moments together came to your mind every time you made a turn. You realized that it was happening probably because Emily had the same calm and healing atmosphere the water had, you feel in peace when you are with her, even when you went through some dangerous situation, like the day before when you needed to rescue Aria and Spencer from an abandoned house they got trapped inside thanks to -A, as long as Emily held your hand you'd feel safe and that you could do anything to protect the ones you loved.

Today you are nervous, though. The water didn't help you feel any better about what was going to happen tonight. You and Emily had discussed it a lot and you'd be lying if you said you are not curious or even excited about this new experience. But you are one step closer to hyperventilating. Emily texted you this morning telling you that the package had arrived and that you could come over after practice; your heart didn't stop humming violently in your chest for the rest of the day, to concentrate in your classes were impossible and Emily didn't help you at all when she kept drawing patterns in your thigh during the lunch break. You thought that the water would help you to calm down but it didn't.

You are still on the water even after all the girls had already left half an hour ago.

You extract yourself from the pool and walk towards the locker room after finishing the laps, when you check your phone there is another text from Emily asking you why you were taking so long. You don't reply because honestly you don't know why you are so nervous about this. It was a new experience and you were really excited about the idea of having sex with Emily with a strap on and you wanted to make sure everything would go perfect, but it was like your first time all over again.

Your lips curled up a bit. This thought actually made you feel a little bit better, because the way you records you first time, it had been more than perfect:

_You have been dating for almost two weeks and you were still afraid to wake up from the best dream of your life. You got this feeling for the last few days every time you stood on the Fields's porch waiting for Emily so you could go to school together; but everytime when the door opened and you were able to see that beautiful girl in front of you wearing the wildest smile and you couldn't help but smile too, on that moment you knew it wasn't just a dream because Em would crush your lips together in a very intense good morning kiss without saying anything and your heart would make the victorious dance so loud that it would have been impossible for you not to wake up._

_Then you'd put your hands around your girlfriend's waist and enjoy the kiss until you were breathless or (as today seems to be) until Mrs. Fields's comes from the kitchen to say good morning and remind the two of you that you would probably be late for school._

_You get embarrassed and your neck is completely red even with Pam giving you a sweet smile. A really impressive reaction for someone who just caught her daughter making out with her girlfriend by the door._

_You think your lips would get injured because you were smiling non stop for almost two weeks and that smile grows even bigger whenever you meet Emily on your way for the next class and notice the brunette's eyes bright when she sees you or whe6n you have lunch with her friends or when you get to hold her hand all the way to the Brew._

_But today is actually Friday and Emily's day off._

_"So, any idea of something fun we could do?". She asked as you both walk to the parking lot._

_"We could invite Hanna to a truth or dare game?". You feel the slap in your arm as you start to giggle._

_"Don't give her any ideas you'll regret later"._

_"I'm kidding, Em". You give her a kiss on the cheek and your heart almost melts when she smiles at you. "We could actually watch some movies, my parents are out until monday. You can invite the girls if you want"._

_You meant this innocently, even mentioned that her friends could come over but it didn't stop Emily to look at you with mischievous eyes. It was a frequent occurrence now since your make out sessions are becoming more intense, you know exactly where it will lead and your mind can't start to process how it would be to have that goddess naked underneath you in a bed. It was a bit scary, but you also couldn't lie to yourself. All the inappropriate daydreams and all the times you took care of things by yourself imaging her there with you... Your whole body shuddered with excitement at the thought. Honestly, you wanted her._

_"Hmm... I think I want you all to myself." You gluped. You know that Emily had girlfriends before and that she has way more experience than you, especially because you have never been this intimate with anyone._

_Your cheeks are burning but she just hold your hand and giggles._

_She's stunning, you caught yourself thinking. And you realize that you want to know everything about her and want her to know everything about you; it was Em, right? She would never do anything to hurt you, she would never take advantage while you were so vulnerable but you can't help but being nervous even though you really want to be with her._

_You arrive at home and you start the routine for days like this: Food and TV._

_Oh God, you already have a routine; You giggle._

_"What is so funny?". You just shake your head and smile. You are curled up on the couch watching her favorite movie. Again._

_"I was just wondering how many times you can watch Rudy before the DVD player melts"._

_She moves to a sit position and look down at you with challenging eyes._

_"Can you think about something better to do?"_

_YES!_

_"Hmm... Not really. We could swim but it's really cold out there already"._

_She lays down on your arms again but not before you notice the disappointment in her eyes. She sighs. You can feel she really wants to do this and you want it too but still you're nervous as hell, so you take a deep breath._

_You can feel her ascent; it makes you feel dizzy and the butterflies in your stomach start to move, it's irresistible, you press your lips on her neck and you can feel your body tremble, the smell of lavender and chlorine take over your mind and you find yourself moving your lips to her ear to nibble at it using your tongue to sooth the pain almost immediately._

_You only come down to earth when she turns to face you and capture your mouth with hers before you could even register anything in her eyes. Her hands play with the hem of your shirt and start to get more adventurous as the seconds passes by. She feels the toned muscles of your abdomen under her delicated palms and you couldn't let it go unnoticed how much she loved them, you smile at the kiss, her hand moving up slowly, almost as if she still didn't want to stop feeling your abs yet. Emily find the fabric covering your breasts and your breath got caught in your throat. You feel yourself getting really tense under her touch and of course she notices and remove her lips from yours. Way too soon._

_You open your eyes and find her looking at you with a soft gaze, she kisses the tip of your nose and you can't help but giggle slightly._

_"Do you trust me, Paige?". She whispers._

_And of course you do, so you nod and close your eyes, the next thing you feel is her hand ghosting over your left arm and pulling the bra strap down, then the hand moves up your back and it's now waiting to unclasp your bra._

_"Paige, just tell me to stop and I will. You don't have to be ready for this."_

_"That's the thing, Em. I don't want you to stop..."_

_You open your eyes but she remains in silence waiting for you to continue._

_"It's just ... I- I've never done this before and you probab-"_

_"I've never done this either". She cuts you mid sentence and all you can do is stay there with your mouth open._

_"C'mon, just sit down". She's actually trying not to burst into laughter. Your shocked face must look ridiculous._

_"But I thought you and Maya- you dated her for months"._

_"Well, that's true but I was still discovering myself back there, I wasn't ready for everything. When she was gone and I spent a lot of time alone I actually understood a lot about me about my body and my sexuality."_

_"Well, it's just... You seem so confident about it I thou-"._

_"I'm sure now, that's why. But like I said you don't have to be sure too"._

_You were sure. And you were also afraid of being all clumsy and mess things up or just not be enough for that astonishing girl in front of you, but somehow knowing that you were equal when it comes to experience made you feel more relaxed and confident, so you kiss her; you feel her hands on the back of your neck pulling you closer and you have to nibble her lower lip. The groan that escaped her mouth made your whole body shiver, you kiss her more passionately making you both fall on the couch again and she starts to giggle slightly, you can't help the smile in your lips as you assault her neck. Her laughter changed into a moan when you sucked on her pulse point._

_" P-Paige..."._

_"Yeah?" Your lips move to her earlobe and you feel that she needs time to be able to concentrate and speak again._

_"Hm... Maybe we... Should just go... Up-upstairs"._

_You stop kissing and move back slightly to look into her eyes, what you see inside them makes your heart ache but it's not the desperate and hopeless feeling you were so used to, it aches because you can see the love in them and it's all for you. This feeling makes your insides twist, goes up your stomach, clutches your throat and reaches your mouth leaving you with that goofy smile in your face._

_The next thing you realize is that you both are falling on the bed, your mind can't remember how exactly you got there because at first you were kissing her on the couch and now you are in your bedroom, everything in between is a mix of chocolate eyes and giggles, but it doesn't really matter anymore when her lips meet your pulse point and you find yourself moaning while she leaves hickeys all over your neck and collarbone, hands sneak under your shirt and move upwards; you watch as she adjusts herself to straddle your hips, take the shirt off you, toss it on the floor and starts to slowly undo the buttons of hers; it feels like you are catching fire because your whole body and even your breath is hot._

_Your hands find her ass as she lay down to capture your lips again, you press her against your center. The kiss becomes sloppier as Emily starts to move her hips, you can't help but follow her, nothing could be sexier than this girl moving on top of you and you feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge until everything suddenly stops._

_"Wait, wait. It's going too fast...". Emily says between gasps and considering that you both are still half dressed she is probably right, but if too much clothes is a problem you know how to deal with it._

_You turn around and now you are on top of her, she's breathless, a little bit surprised by your movement. Your lips find hers and your hands travel down her body and reach her jeans, your heart was pound in your chest violently when you undid the button and slid down the zipper. You tugged the fabric down her goddess legs with trembling hands and took no time on doing the same with your own pants; you cover her body with yours again and capture her lips, you can feel that her skin is burning up and somehow her ascent is even stronger, more addicting, so your mouth travel to her jaw then to her neck and her chest where you find a very unwelcome barrier, you look into her eyes and she just smile at you so you know you have all the permission you could ask for, you undo her bra and take it aside wasting no time on covering one of her exposed breasts with your lips; the moan you hear makes you grab the sheets to hold back the one threatening to escape your mouth. You move your tongue around her nipple and then suck at it as some profanities start to escape from her tongue._

_You bring one hand to start to play with the neglected boob moving the erected mount in your fingers and squeezing it, you hear your name in her mouth and at the same time you feel a tight grip in your hair pushing you down so you follow it kissing the valley between her breasts and provoking her with the tip of your tongue. You move slowly and she is groaning._

_The grip in your head tightens but you take your time leaving a red marks in her skin then soothing it with your tongue and lips. You reach waistband of her underwear but she doesn't give you time to second guess anything as your name leave her mouth with a clear plea. She says she needs you. Oh, God she says she could die without your touch, so you take off the last barrier keeping you from seeing her completely._

_Stunning. That's the first word that comes to your mind, the second is hot. So fucking hot. You can't help but admire her._

_"Paige?". Her voice startles you a little and you look at her as your brain slowly catches up with everything. "You mind?"._

_"Oh... Sorry". Of course in a critical moment like that you had to embarrass yourself, way to go McCullers._

_But you shake it off and find your way between her legs. And well, if you thought it was fucking hot before when you feel her ascent you are sure that you're totally losing it._

_You move forward and don't even notice, the need to feel her and to taste her is irresistible, maybe she is a drug and you are already addicted. You feel her with the tip of your tongue and she bucks her hip, you try it once more but now you separate her folds, she makes sounds that are like your name cut by gasps of pleasure. You breath her in only to make you lose ground; time and space no longer exist and all that matters is her taste in your mouth and the moans you can hear. You explore her, willing to know everything that can be known about her body; you wish to never forget details like the way her thighs are now around your neck and how she is moving shamelessly as your hot muscle moves inside her; or how she tells you to don't stop because she's so close as you move two fingers inside her and feels her clit with your lips; but what you never want to forget, at any costs, is the way she screams your name when the wave of pleasure hit her so hard that you think it will never ends._

_But eventually the wave ceased and you start to move your fingers slower to help her get down from her high. You lean in to kiss her and feel her breath get steady again as she moves her lips with yours, when you open your eyes your heart skip a bit for the first time today because she's is looking at you with those bright chocolate orbits with a playful smile on her face as she licks her lips still tasting what you left of her there. Then she grabs your neck to seal your mouths together and you are sure you will never get tired of the feeling of her tongue provoking your lower lip, but before you get really into the kiss she's turning you around and straddling your hips, the playful smile is now a teasing, almost devilish one and you think your brain would never be able to function again because of the image of Emily Fields getting down on you registred in it._

You close your locker and grab your things so you don't waste any more time, you almost run the whole way to the parking lot. When you get into your car you take the phone out of your pocket and send a text to Emily.

I'm on my way -P


	6. Chapter 6

Poker Match CH 06

Emily is already waiting for you by the door when you park in from of her house. It's like you can't reach her fast enough but once you do you kiss her without saying anything. She guides you inside the house and close the door pressing you against it, wasting no time on positioning her knee between your legs.

"Hey...". She says trying to catch her breath, still holding you firmly against the door.

"Hey". You can't think about anything else to say, your body is buzzing and your mind is blank, the only thing that exist is this gorgeous girl in from you and you can only think about the way she says your name when she's about to cum or how sexy it is when she moves with you while you both seek for more friction.

She's kissing you again and guiding you up stairs; you can't help but follow, your body acts on its own volition and you think you're just a horny teenager and you are actually very happy for that.

She opens the door of her bedroom and you think you will be pinned against it like she did in the front door but she actually takes a step away from you, her hands in your shoulders as you watch her taking deep breaths to try to calm down, you wait as her take her time. Everything felt still for a couple of seconds as she looks up again, her cheeks slightly flushed the chocolate eyes in another shade of brown.

"I guess I suddenly got a little nervous about the whole thing". You agree with her silently. " It's like the first time all over again".

You chuckle, kiss her in the cheeks and hold her, the warmth of her body hitting you like soft waves. Your arms protective around her.

"But we do have great memories from that night, don't we?". She whispers and suddenly she's nibbling your earlobe and you have the perfect come back in your mind but she's sucks on your neck and you can feel her nails leaving their marks on you and all you manage to do is to stutter a simple "Yes". She turns you and you are walking backwards to the bed where you happily let yourself fall, Emily following every movement, as if she was unable to let you stay more than a few inches away from her. Her lips never leave your pulse point and you sure there'll be some huge purple mark there later. You will wear it proudly.

Hands find the hem of your shirt and 30 seconds later, they are undoing your jeans, then she makes a show of taking her shirt off and her warmth embraces you as she leans in for another kiss. Your hands finding the button of her shorts as well as its zipper, but you don't tug it down her wondrous legs, you move your palms under the fabric and hold her ass cheeks in a tight grip pressing your centers together, she bites hard on your lower lip in response and you let go a whimper of pain.

You soothe the bite with the tip of your tongue a little more than necessary as you see her eyes following it before she captures it between her lips and sucks on it until you're breathless and the grinding of your hips against each other is an unconscious reaction of your body. Your entire being wants more of her, more heat, more skin, more of the mixed smell of lavender and the one coming from her sex, but there're still too much clothes, so you move your hands to her shoulders and she pulls back slightly just enough for you to take a breath. You don't let her kiss you again, not until she gives in your touch and let you press her against the mattress, her tongue hotter when it finds yours.

Your bras are gone 2 minutes later and you find yourself moaning her name as she has one of your breasts in her mouth, sulking, nibbling and running her tongue over the peak, your hips seeking friction in her jeans shorts.

If you keep going like that you're sure you'd come eventually, but you still want more skin, you want to feel her even more and you're happy to find out that she wants to because she doesn't even complain when you break the contact to remove the piece of cloth in the way, but when you reach for the underwear she stops you.

"Not yet". That's all she says before pulling you down for another kiss.

It always amazes you how she takes you in, how one of her hands always travels among your curls leaving you with a sex hair, and how the other one finds your abs. For a long time you didn't believe she could be turned on by them but after a few make out sessions with her purring in your ear how hot you are, you got convinced. She usually said that during your morning run with her complaining it wasn't fair she had to follow you while you're wearing only a sport bra to cover your torso, so every time she had to take a small break to kiss you against the nearest tree. She said that as if she didn't know how she looks like in a swim gear walking around the pool.

Her breath becomes uneven as you move your kisses to her jaw, down her neck until her collarbone, then up again finding her ear. "You're so beautiful…". The thought is clouding your mind and you needed to vocalize it. Your fingertips traveling her whole body, spending a great amount of time on the side of her thigs, her breath hot against your skin.

She takes your boy shorts down just enough to move her hands there, provoking; you're sure she just wants to feel how wet you are. 'A lot' is an understatement. She moves her knee up and place it between your legs, you move against it in a heartbeat as her mouth is on your breasts again and her hands holding you down on her while she cups your ass. The familiar knot in your belly starts to build and among the all fuck's, Emily's and God's escaping from your lips you think you're getting close. You're in the middle of one "Please don't stop" when she drops her knee and push you off her a bit. Your mind is clouded by the libido and your body complains at the loss of contact before your brain even catch up, but when it does the first thing you can think is that your clumsily self manage to hurt her somehow so you look at her with concerned eyes and she's smiling at you, her expression somewhere between devilish and adoring. Before you can even process what that meant she's kissing you and your body responds to hers as if it was a different entity you have no control over.

She moves one hand to your wrist and the other one dives underneath your pants and she's working you up again. Her lips move from your mouth to your ear, you feel like a small boat caught in the middle of a storm and Emily's the sea, the tides and the wind that heads you to anywhere she wants, you can't help but let her, mostly because you're more than sure she would never let you sink or get lost, she would always guide you to a safe port.

"I really want to fuck you". She says right after she stopped all her movements again. You don't know how you didn't just come right there; Dirty talking was never a thing with the two of you, but Em was a fan of vocalizing what she wanted once in a while, it had always made you shiver.

You let your body falls on hers with a frustrated groan. You're soaked wet and panting and there's a terrible inch between your legs.

"Then why you're not?". She chuckles and given the situation, it's almost mean, even if she doesn't sound like that at all.

You feel her hands playing with your hair as you try to steady your heartbeats. She kisses your cheek.

"Because that's not how I wanna do it".

Only then you remember your newest purchase that should be somewhere around her room. You lift yourself just enough to look around, searching for a box that would scream SEX TOY. Finding nothing, you meet her eyes again. She's smiling and you know. You're screwed.

She gets up from beneath you and you watch as your half naked girlfriend takes the package from under the bed. There's a blue shaft and some straps, she moves it between her fingers as if she had done it before. Your mouth goes dry as you imagine Emily penetrating herself with the thing and how she would moan when you are the one making it go inside her.

She adjusts the straps on her hips and you realize the implications of her words. She wants to fuck you and your quite agitated heart starts to beat in a frantic pace, your body impatient with the need to feel the blue inside of you. She moves back to the mattress and straddles you, her eyes asking if you're truly ok with it and your whole body must screams desire because when you meet her gaze she doesn't seem to second guess anything. She kisses you, her tongue exploring your mouth as she moves the hardness in her hands all over your clit, close to your entrance but still through the fabric of your underwear, you make a strange sound, something like pain and pleasure at the same time.

You're panting. Your hands cupping her ass and pulling her against you encouraging her to just take your boy shorts off and be inside you already. It feels like there's this huge space between your legs and you are craving for only one thing to fulfill it.

"Em, please… I can't-"

She must have heard the desperation in your voice and moves back a little holding herself on her knees. She joints the blue shaft on the straps in the middle; your underwear is gone in no time and with your eyes stuck on the goddess in front of you, you notice her shiver, how her breath is erratic. You can see how her whole body wants you just as much as you want her.

"If you want me to stop just tell me". All you can do is nod, as your heart seems to be caught up in your throat.

You feel the head of the toy inside you and your body screams for more, you hold the sheets for dear life as Emily gets deeper in such a slow pace it's frustrating. When you two ordered the strap on you agreed that the size shouldn't be that big since neither of you were used to the experience but now you're wondering if a couple more inches could make you feel even more that you already are; if it could make your head explode as it seems to be almost happening; or if you would fall apart right there with Emily not even moving yet because the idea of something bigger inside of you and the view of that woman between your legs would certainly be enough.

She moves her hips backwards until the toy is half way out then make it go back in, getting faster every time you search for more contact. It doesn't take long, you suppose, for the both of you to be a mess of limbs, sweat and voices calling each other's names. Her mouth on your neck, one of her hands provoking your left breast as you have a death grip in her hips, the other hand holding yours, letting you know you're not alone, that you're safe and letting you know she's such a mess of feelings and desire just as much as you are.

The movements of your body is rhythmical, as if it was trying to follow the pace of your beating heart even though it seemed impossible. But the spots she's hitting inside of you makes it very difficult to keep the rhythm; it becomes too much, too intense, even too clumsy and you finally comes undone, right underneath her, with your lungs almost without air but still able to let the walls have her name carven on them.

She let her body falls over your, her strength gone and her breath almost out of control, the hand that never left yours drawing circles in your skin with her thumb as you do the same with your index finger on her back. After a while, she let go of your hand to get the sexy toy out of you making you get almost embarrassed when you let a whimper escape in protest. The smile she gives you is far from innocent and full of promises that there will be more but now she could really use a nap.

She puts away the strap on you notice both sides of the shaft are wet.

"Wait. You too? I mean, did you-?".

There is the smile again, the one that make your brain be like "there goes my pants" every time you see it.

"Uhum". She nods. "I wish you could have seen yourself".

She straddles your hips and the wetness between her legs shows her point. As Emily leans down to kiss you, your desires seem to be awaken again, your hands travel all the way down her back and beyond, you need to have her closer. She bites your lip and break the kiss.

"What about that nap we talked before?".

You chuckle. Only this girl could change from sexy goddess to cuddly teddy bear in less than a minute. She lays next to you and snuggles closer as your arm finds its place protectively around her.

"By the way, Spencer invited us for another Poker night…"

"Tell her we're in." You kiss the back of her neck and close your eyes, your dreams full of lavender, blue and Emily.

* * *

**Now that was the last chapter.**

**I wanted to thank you guys for your patience and please don't be so mad at me .**

**Since English is not my first language I have zero confidence when I write anything, that's why it always takes so long to update and why I don't write multichapter fics. Thanks again and I'm sorry. **


End file.
